Thy Virtual Love
by Wings Over Wealth
Summary: Percy Jackson is a tester for the new game called "Truth". Due to unfortunate circumstances, he's been set to play as a girl! But is it really that unfortunate? Nico/Percy, Genderbending, and a whole lot of whack. Couple of OC plus a strange virtual world. Lemons later in the story.


Hey, was reading the manga, 'Invoke' from Higashizato Kirico last night and realized they're not finishing it since the author is...well yea. Creates endless possibilities on the ending. Then I read '1/2 Prince' from Yu Wo and placed the two mangas together to create a...different plot. Mix in some Percy Jackson fanfiction and I have my newest child/fanfic.

**Title: Thy Virtual Love  
Rating: M for language  
Main Pairing: Nico/Percy  
Warning: AU, Sexual content in the future, explicit language, virtual reality, lemons, and unrequited love. Oh, and gender bending, did I mention that?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does. I don't own Invoke or 1/2 Prince. The plot kind of morphs the two of them...but anyways, I own all OC and virtual reality ideas. Oh, I don't own Mario either.**

**PS. If anyone of the fans have an idea for a virtual reality, comment or pm me.**

* * *

**A Game of Girls and Green Mermaids**

"...So this is the new game device?" Percy Jackson asked. He wasn't exactly a big fan of playing video games and virtual reality just made him shiver.

"Yea, it's the newest version. Pretty expensive too, feel lucky that you won it." His friend, Grover, huge gamer and son of the manager of the New York branch of the Elysium Gaming Company replied. He looked at Harry excitedly. "Go on, you'll be the beta test for this city."

"Glad to know I'm going to be one of the first ALIVE person to try it." Percy's tone was sarcastic, but he still obeyed and climbed into the compartment.

"Oh shut up. We made absolutely sure that it's not hazardous." Sea green eyes rolled as the man scowled, "Just put on the damn headpiece and shut up."

The boy grunted as he settled the helmet on his head.

A wave of electrcity sped through him as he was suddenly seeing darkness. Then he feel through a damn hole like Alice in Wonderland.

_Hello, and welcome to Truth._

_..._Ironic name.

Percy walked in the darkness towards the disembodied voice. What he found was a young girl, looking more or less five years of age staring up at him. If anything, the huge green lollipop she was licking plus the bows in her hair was a huge indicator to how old she was. Lifting a dainty finger, she pointed at him. "Human!" she shrieked.

Percy flinched away from her piercing scream as another teen suddenly walked up. "Yes Emily, she's human. Now be good darling, and say hello."

With an evil grin, the girl smiled up at him causing a shiver down his spine as the other teen - a Japanese girl - came closer. "Well, then, I'm . What is your name?" Before Percy could answer, Elizabeth's eyes widened. "Wait a minute, you're a boy. The settings on your helmet directed you to the girl's zone."

"W-Wha-" Percy looked down at himself.

And screamed.

Emily covered her ears as Elizabeth tried soothe the boy-turned-girl. His body had very noticible changes, biggest factor being his-her breasts suddenly appearing.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I'M A GIRL?!" Percy screeched when a lollipop was shoved into his mouth, stopping his screams.

"I can't believe I'm thankful for Emily's sweet tooth right now." Elizabeth sighed. "We'll have to make do with you. Considering you're one of the first ones to test this game, I suppose I'll allow it." She waved her hand and a body-length mirror appeared before Percy. "Take a look at your new body."

Grumbling, the raven finally took a good look at himself.

The first word that came to mind was normal.

He looked like a girl and not too masculine or too girly. His wild, untamed, short, black hair became wild, untamed, long, curly black hair that swept down to past his shoulders. He'd even say he looked cute. Of course, he still had his sea-green eyes and a face that just seemed more feminine.

"I look...like me."

"...meaning you look like a girl even before this?" Elizabeth replied.

Percy glared at the female who held the little girl that was now biting her finger.

"Well, then we'll get down to business. This game, Truth, as you might have heard is the newest game of the generation. For every week after it is introduced to the public, the game adds a new world for all players to explore. There's only one for this week and of course, you will be taken here every time you play so you can choose the world." A large glistening white room appeared around them. Only a simple painting - though large - hung in front of him-her. (Ok, I'm calling Percy a her from now on in the virtual world.)

"First, you need to choose a name for yourself in case others want to see your player profile. It can't be your real name or...a normal name won't work at all." She hummed.

"Normal name?"

"Of course, my name is Elizabeth and that's considered normal. You need a gamer name, like 'Wingless Dragon' or something of that sort." She smiled, "My name's Death Dancer and Emily's is Warning Tides."

"Oh, right umm..." Percy thought, concentrating on thinking up a name when he suddenly noticed the lollipop, "how about Green Mermaid?"

Elizabeth's eyes gleamed, "Perfect! Well, then here's what you need to remember. When you say profile Green Mermaid, your own profile will pop up in front of you." True to her words, a virtual card appeared in front of Percy. Something a little like this:

**Green Mermaid**

**Level: 1**

**Sex: F**

**Stats: First of New York, First female online, Tenth user online**

**Titles: (visible only to Green Mermaid and GODS): Holder of Poseidon's eyes, Water Child.**

"...Wow. I didn't see that coming." Elizabeth whistled, shocked as Percy was. "I mean, I can see the Poseidon's eyes thing, but Water Child? the gamers are going to be after you like starved cats after fish."

"Water child?" Percy asked, choosing to ignore the simile with the cats and fish.

Elizabeth tugged at her hair, "You can figure that out for yourself later. The GODS probably made you a water child, pretty rare I have to say.

The little girl seemed to understand as she nodded in agreement, "Pretty water." She giggled, mind of a five-year-old.

"Wait, how did you see the water child thing, isn't that my eyes only?" He asked, irritated.

"If you haven't noticed, Mr. Know-it-all, it reads visible to you AND the GODS." Elizabeth grumbled. "I'm an NPC working under them. They control everything I do, of course, but I get some perks with this job." With a grumble, she formulated some code for hers and tapped it into place, holding up her profile, she showed it to Percy.

**Death Dancer**

**Level: Unknown**

**Sex: Unknown**

**Stats: Fifteenth of San Francisco, Thirty-sixth user online**

"The stats are shown to lie so I can stay hidden. Lot of programming." Elizabeth explained, "There are the twleve major GODS. They control this game, so it's a huge deal if you fight against one of them...and win. If you lose, you're blasted back to level one. The monsters...are monsters so if you die, you go back to rebirth point. Easy peasy, right?" She hopped over to the painting pulling Percy along.

"This is one of the first, the Greek Period. Remember, you can fight other players and each painting means different fighting every time." Elizabeth smiled, "Well, that's that. In you go!"

"W-wait!" Percy was forcefully being pushed into the artwork now.

"Don't forget to look for Death Dancer, and Warning Tide. I'll see you there!" With one last shove, Elizabeth pushed Percy inside as the boy-turned-girl once again fell through another damn hole.

* * *

"How was that, Lady Aphrodite?" Elizabeth asked as she bowed to the GODdess in front of her.

"It was fine, Elizabeth. Now get that boy..." Aphrodite disappeared in a shower of red and pink.

"Yes, madam."

* * *

How was that?

I'm going to continue this based on how many reviews I get, since my main focus right now is finishing Taught to be Gray.

5 reviews and I'll continue. That's all I ask. Thank you!

review, favorite, follow. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

~Wings Over Wealth


End file.
